


The things we have (not) seen

by SatanicMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: just short crap, several hints, strange occurrences, what the fuck, where is dan's pudding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Many suspicious things happened and yet everybody doesn't notice.Accompany Chloe, Dan, Ella, Linda, and others being oblivious to Lucifer's true identity even if they have hints.





	1. Where is Dan's pudding?

The odd things we did not notice

Of course, you would think that most would know who he is when they meet the devil for real. There must be so many things that should shout out to you 'I am the devil!". Yet, humans grew accustomed to the habit of ignoring all the little hints of the supernatural by explaining them away with an error or a mistake.

But then there exist the exceptions, which question the impossible and hunt the unknowing-

It was on an innocent Monday something out of the well ordinary strange happened at LAPD for the first time - it is difficult to judge in that category since a club owner that claimed to be the devil worked there on some cases as civilian consultant annoying everybody who had the luck to encounter him.

It had been during Detective Espinoza's coffee break in the lunchroom.

Dan was making himself a can of coffee humming aware of his status of being the only person in the room the melody of 'Shotgun'. While the coffee maker was doing its work the detective went to the fridge wanting to eat one of his stored yummy puddings.

As he was about to grab the pudding the plastic cup of sweet heaven disappeared in front of Detectives Espinoza's eyes. Out of sudden. No single trace left.

"What the fuck?", he then swore to check first if somebody had entered the room and then going on searching baffled for any hints about the puddings location.

"I should really drink less coffee. Disappearing puddings! Ha, right. No coffee for today anymore. Nope."

He talked loudly with himself as his brain accepted hallucinations as the explanation of the scenario. The universe did not agree and decided to meddle.

"Am I disrupting something?"

Jumping being caught off guard detective Espinoza turned unprofessionally around and saw how the frustrating club owner had the same cup of pudding in his hands that had just disappeared in front of his eyes moments ago.

"How- What- Why? But HOW?! Forget it. I probably just had too much coffee."

Even though he was presented with idiotproof evidence his brain was overworked with the implications of such an unusual occurrence and therefore concluded the evidence must be wrong.

Trying not to break his head too much about it the detective left the lunchroom and went on working.

It was the coffee's fault.

Surely.

 


	2. City of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you wondering what happens if the devil goes to Church?
> 
> Priests do speak, old stories red and hymns are sung.

Another time had been when Ella finally managed to force Lucifer into church as a part of one of his deals.

It was sunday morning and naturally the club owner who enjoyed the night life as well was pissed because he had to get up early. Ella's good mood did not do a thing to brighten his own one, instead it caused Lucifer to feel even more annoyed at the steps outside of the church.

"Miss Lopez, are you sure you don't desire something? Maybe a new Ferrari will do the job?", he tried to but failed at persuading the forensic scientist about the kind of favor she wanted.

Sadly, she was a devoted christian despite her sceptism and kept insisting on Lucifer accompanying her to mass.

"Nope. Just one mass with the big guy. See it as chance to speak to your father, Lucifer. I am not backing out of this deal."

With a stern voice that left no chance for discussion Lucifer sighed surrending to the woman's demand and followed her into the shiny inside. Quietly hissing himself about his naivety to accept such conditions for the deal the devil already regret his choice.

Without gaining more than the normal amounts of unwanted attention Lucifer and Ella found seats and participated at the mass.

Lucifer was on his best behavior, whispering complains to Ella and rolling his eyes just sometimes without interrupting the mass in his usual dramatic fashion.

He seemed to act like a good choirboy. Ella wondered if it was just the circumstance he was accompanying her and therefore because he cared for her as a friend did not ruin the visit or if there was more behind the obvious hate for his father.

Then, after a reading from the Old Testament about the beginnings of Israel the choir at the front next to the altar began to sing.

_Awake from your slumber! Arise from your sleep!_

They voice was weak and quiet, no one was able to understand a word as the choir tried to sing without microphones in the enormous hall of the church.

The absence of music with the missing motivation of the other visitors after the first verse annoyed Lucifer already so much that he snapped the book with the lyrics out of Ella's hands.

With the power of thousand stars his melodic heavenly voice then boomed through the church drawing all the attention to himself as he sung solo a piece that was supposed to be for a choir.

 _A new day is dawning for all those who weep._  
The people in darkness have seen a great light.  
The Lord of our longing has conquered the night.

Not a single tremble or a missed note was to be heard in the perfect hymn sung by the devil.

Ella could swear she had never listened to a such beautiful hymn. It had entranced her in a deep trance that made her able to imagine the musical words.

 _Let us build the city of God._  
May our tears be turned into dancing!  
For the Lord, our light and our Love,  
has turned the night into day!

The people had joined with pure enthusiasm the refrain and sung on the top of their lungs. The ground was shaking because of the volume of their singing and the lights on the ceiling were trembling.

 _We are sons of the morning; we are daughters of day._  
The One who has loved us has brightened our way.  
The Lord of all kindness has called us to be  
a light for his people to set their hearts free.

Some people started to cry, some already did. A power unknown to Ella did capture her then, too, and she joined the chorus.

She felt warm and safe being soothed by her friends powerful voice. He was like the light in the darkness, that led you on the right path.

The invisible friend you knew you could always trust.

 _Let us build the city of God._  
May our tears be turned into dancing!  
For the Lord, our light and our Love,  
has turned the night into day!

The ill, the old, the young, the grieving, the scornful, the white, the black, the straight, the not so straight, the men, the woman. All of them forgot about their prejudices in this moment holding the hands of their neighbors in a peaceful manner and moved with the music.

_God is light; in him there is no darkness.  
Let us walk in his light, his children one and all._

Ella took Lucifer's hand.

He was surprised and had almost stopped singing out of shock. His face showed sadness, then confusion and shock, but after the initial shock the expression soothed and the strange friend she happened to have grinned happily.

Putting the happy prideful feelings of friendship he experienced in his voice he kept on almost shouting the hymn without a single error.

_O comfort my people make gentle your words,  
proclaim to my city the day of her birth._

The lights brightened up a little bit and a soft glow seemed to embrace the loudest singer of the church choir.

 _Let us build the city of God._  
May our tears be turned into dancing!  
For the Lord, our light and our Love,  
has turned the night into day!

The clouds on the sky disappeared because the angels from the city of god wanted to take part in this uncommon occurrence.

Like in old times even they joined the hymn and those, who were sensitive to the divine were able to hear the whispers of the children of god in the soft breeze of air.

_O city of gladness, now lift up your voice!  
proclaim the good tidings that all may rejoice!_

Awakening from their trances multiple people stared perplexed at each other. Not able to comprehend the otherworldly miracle they had just witnessed and been a part of they shook confused their heads and chattered in low voices with each other.

Having difficulties himself the priest then tried to continue the mass, failing at the attempt to do so miserable before he sighed and said wishes of peace and words of goodbye.

On their way out Ella then said, being still upset and at the same time amazed: "You were ... I don't know how to describe it..."

"Divine? I know. Once upon a time I used to sing with my siblings every day."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

One of the many unsaid rules about Lucifer Morningstar were, 'Don‘t let him near children.‘.

That rule had been established after several officers watched him interact with Beatrice.

Thinking, he would only traumatize the not grown up innocent with his rude way  
of behaving all officers secretly avoided letting the Deckerstar crime fighting couple taking statements of those not of age especially after having seen some of the sorry bastards who had the misfortune of meeting the devil during his punisher mood.

But all their efforts did not help when the duo finally managed to get a case on their own with an abusive, conservative and overbearing father.

The new officer Derek had been on his first field trip and did not know yet about the secret ‘give the devil no children’ rule.

Most of the other guys at the precinct were busy on that particular afternoon and therefore did not notice immediately the crying girl that Officer Derek brought in for an official statement he was not allowed to take yet.

Somehow fate, the universe, god or whatever higher power you decided to believe in – actually nobody knew who or what exactly it was – decided to intervene.

Lucifer was sitting bored next to the detective and played with her daughter's fidget spinner as he suddenly experienced a craving for Dan’s incredible tasteful vanilla pudding.

So the devil stood up in the same moment as Officer Derek walked down the stairs with Alicia, the victim of the so called father.

It was pure coincidence – or not? - that his eyes landed on the crying girl and his heart began to ache vehemently in that moment making him wonder if he was now was experiencing a heart attack in the detective’s presence due his case of vulnerability, too.

Detective Sheffield was in the same moment on the way back to his own desk from his coffee break and saw the devil spotting the girl.

Oh no, please do not go near the poor child, he quietly prayed but he knew that if somebody caught Lucifer’s interest whether it was in the positive or negative way nobody was able to stop him doing whatever Lucifer pleased to do even if it was talking carelessly with an probably already heavily traumatized teenager that did not need an arrogant asshole right now.

Strangely the expression of the annoying club owner changed into something Detective Sheffield would not have expected in a thousand years.

Understanding.

What the fuck had happened to the normally carefree playboy that he was able to sympathize with the girl just with a mere glance?

For a single second Detective Sheffield was able to see behind all these walls the so called Devil had built protectively around his soul and caught a glimpse of the man's true nature.

Not the 'holy shit, he is the devil' kind of true nature, but more like 'the whole asshole act is just a defensive mechanism and the man has actually the kindest heart a person could have'.

He kept watching after the walls had returned in the next moment.

Lucifer walked to the shaking sixteen year old Alicia, who was painted blue and black with marks.

"Be not afraid, my sweet child.", Lucifer softly hummed and kneed down in front of her while stretching his hands to her.

Confused but slowly growing calmer, as she stopped hiccuping every five seconds, Alicia accepted his offer and took the civilian consultants hands not  
not how Officer Derek silently fled receiving a glare of the devil.

"Who are you?, she asked slightly scared.

"I am Lucifer. If you like you can call me Sammy, too. It's my sister's nickname for me."

"Ni-ice to meet y-you, Sammy. My name, It's Alicia."

Painting with his fingers small circles on her hand Lucifer kept her attention. He was changed in a way Detective Sheffield would have never dared to even think of.

Weirdly it made sense. Kind of. Why his colleague reacted and acted like a prick all the time.

"What did your father do? Or was it your mother? No, it must be him, right?"

Normally the children that the police had brought in for official statements would not trust them immediately. Still Alicia deemed the devil as trustworthy answering him despite her nervousness.

"He hit me, because I am smart. Woman are not smart. They are pretty and dumb and have to care for their caregivers or their husbands only."

Suddenly Lucifer embraced the girl in a hug. Surprised and caught of guard Alicia first did not even respond to the stranger but then she accepted it.

Detective Sheffield saw Lucifer's distraught face and the tears that were running down his cheeks.

"Do not believe him. Your father is a dumb bastard. A woman was never supposed to be under the command of a man and be his petty housewife."

Walking over to the devil who suddenly seemed to be far more 'human' than he let on while he played his role as the fallen angel Detective Sheffield informed them, that one of the questioning rooms were was free.

Maybe the man was a dick to everybody in the precinct but that did not mean he had no right for privacy in a very emotional and upsetting situation.  
  
As he watched once again in the devil's eyes he wasn't met with the almost black orbs but with pure and glowing white rage.

Wherever the sorry criminal was, that had hurt the girl, Detective Sheffield knew that the devil himself was on his tail.

If the devil actually existed was a question he had now to discuss with his priest very long.

At least he could be assured that if Lucifer was who he claimed to be he was on their side as punisher and Avenger of Justice.

By the way... did Lucifer just say he had a sister and his nickname was Sammy?

Bloody hell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Harleys, Adrienne Curry and Clumsy Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan got invited for a night out.
> 
> A start for a beautiful friendship.

The first time Dan had been on a night out with Lucifer had been surely strange. It was not because the devil was doing all his usual Luciferness like crazy stuff. Ok, he did it. But it was different.

For a first, it was Lucifer who invited Dan. No hidden agendas, no tricks, just an honest request of his attendance.

To say Dan was surprised that Lucifer did actually like him enough to do friend like the stuff especially since the man was anything but normal would be an understatement.

So the detective agreed to come.

On the same evening, Dan waited in the line to LUX like the regular visitors to the club when suddenly a grim muscular guy from the entrance spotted him and made his way to Dan.

"What's the problem, sir?", Dan asked assuming that maybe he did something wrong. Maybe did not pass some kind of dress code thing seeing all the other people wearing nice suits and beautiful dresses.

"Are you Detective Daniel Espinoza of the LAPD?"

Oh oh. Maybe Maze did give him house arrest after his investigation on her boss.

Damn it. If that was the case he had no way of entering the club and could not message Lucifer that he was stuck outside.

"Yes. I hope that's not a problem?"

"Why would that be a problem. I am Mike. Boss said to give you that card-", Dan saw how the Mike guy took out a midnight black card out of his jacket and inspected it closely as he got it.

"-and to tell you that as a friend of his you are allowed to enjoy the VIP privileges LUX has to offer. One of these is being able to visit the club even during the closed hours and to skip the line. Also, my task is to escort you for the case you have not been aware of that status."

What.

"Did you just say that I am a friend of Lucifer's?"

"Yes, I thought being granted the VIP status in his club would be obvious enough?"

"Sorry, but until today Lucifer kept calling me 'Detective Douche' and did not try to have any more contact than necessary."

"Boss can be quite... strange with people. I believe that he does not know how to interact with others on a normal basis."

"I... well, let us skip the line."

"Of course, Detective Espinoza."

"It's Dan."

"Understood."

So... Now he found himself being a friend of a guy he thought hated him all the time until now. Yes, Lucifer was rude but maybe Dan had misinterpreted his actions?

Maybe there was more to that Lucifer persona than he knew.

It seemed like that.

What Dan did not expect as well was seeing Lucifer wearing a motorcycle helmet, a thick pretty nice black leather jacket and hurrying through the living room like a nervous teenager to tidy it up before the visitor - Dan - came.

Then, as if Lucifer had sensed his presence the devil turned around with a broad smile on his lips, stumbling above his own feet and hit the floor his ass due to his own clumsiness.

Ok, Lucifer must be pretty nervous since Dan had never EVER witnessed the man to be anything less than gracious - really!

"Ow."

One single word marked the awkwardness both men were aware that filled the room.

"Let's forget it.", Dan said then throwing a white flag instead of making fun of the consultant because of his sudden clumsiness and using it for blackmail purposes.

Somehow Dan noticed the defensive posture that Lucifer had as if the devil expected Dan to... well... to hurt him what was quite unsettling since Dan always felt inferior next to that man who seemed to practically vibe from power (Dan had seen the footage with the lawyer of that football player).

"Thank you, Detective D-... Espinoza?"

The sudden lack of Lucifer's confidence was quite irritating, especially when the devil man hesitated while calling him as if he did not even know how to call him.

"So... what did you plan for today? I assume motorcycling?"

"Yes, yes... motorcycling. Yep, that was the plan... Detective Espin-"

"Stop that. Call me Dan or Detective Douche. No Espinoza. We are friends, not strangers."

"I thought... that maybe you would not want to be friends with me?"

That vulnerable tone... It hurt Dan in his very soul to hear someone use this tone when talking about being friends.

"And I did not think you hated me until today. Guess we are both wrong. So accept it and stop that Espinoza shit. I am quite curious what kind of bikes you have hidden in that garage of yours."

Finally, out of nowhere, Lucifer's posture changed back to the usual playboy demeanor he knew the devil by. It is as if the last five minutes had not happened at all.

"I have to admit, that I am quite fond of the Harley collection down there. You want to inspect the machines, De- I mean Dan?"

"Wait... did you just say have a COLLECTION OF HARLEYS???"

"Yes, I did. I might even let you drive one."

Oh dear god. Please don't judge him if he was going to die by a heart attack young after being shocked by the devil's motorcycle collection.

The rest of the evening was... surreal. But awesome. Dan made sure to spend every week one night out with the devil, even though his abuela might curse him one day if she ever found out.

(She found out the next day through Instagram. Not all oldies were incompetent to use technology.)

But he did not stay with Lucifer because of the motorcycles. he made sure that at least one night in the month was dedicated just to completely domestic typical friend stuff like movie marathons.

He had not known that Lucifer was a hardcore fan of America's Next Top Model (And he would never admit that the man managed to infect Dan with his devotion for the show).


End file.
